My Prat
by Ramenette
Summary: Katie smiled genuinely. “Fine just stop being a prat about it. I don’t want to attract anymore attention to myself than necessary”. FredKatie


"_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you"_

- Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse

* * *

"Hello Katie," Fred greeted cheerfully taking a seat next to his friend.

She merely glared at him, crossed her arms and turned her head away. "I'm not talking to you!"

"Why not," he asked curiously, this was obviously not a good sign.

Lately things had been going smoothly for him. In two days he would be escaping that toad of a woman Umbridge with his brother. They had a brilliant display of fireworks that ensured their final performance would go down in those Hogwarts history books Hermione liked to read so much.

Most importantly he and Katie had become much closer. It made Fred exceptionally happy; he suspected that he finally had a chance with the blond haired chaser. Apparently he had counted his eggs before they hatched.

"Aww come on Bell! Don't ignore me. You know that you want to talk to me," Fred said in a sing-song voice.

Katie's mouth twitched up for a millisecond but immediately shot back down.

"I hate you," she declared.

"What? Why, what did I do," Fred exclaimed, his eyes wide. Things were going a lot worse than he thought.

"You're leaving me," Katie replied icily. He gaze made Fred freeze, he was barely able to open his mouth and answer her.

"No I'm not; I'm just leaving the school. There's a difference you know. Besides next year I wouldn't be here anyway. What does it matter," Fred asked casually. He leaned against the couch.

"That's not the point Fred," Katie demanded angrily. "You said you want me, now you're just like Davies!"

Fred blinked and his blue eyes widened once more in realization. She was referring to two years ago when he had found her crying in the common room. He _had_ told her that he'd always want her. Honestly Fred never thought she took the comment to heart.

Fred moved over and embraced the irate girl. "Don't worry Katie I _will_ always want you."

She looked at him with wide blue eyes, as angry as she seemed Katie looked as though she'd burst out crying at any moment.

Fred felt as though someone had punched him in the gut. It wasn't Davies fault that she was upset now. It was his. Fred Weasley made Katie Bell cry.

"Katie don't cry," Fred pleaded.

"I'm not crying! My eyes are just watery," Katie argued. She quickly wiped her eyes.

Something in Fred's heart fluttered. He wanted to so bad- but could he? Yes, now was the moment to tell her. He was going to go completely clean with her.

Fred embraced her again and whispered in her ear. "Katie I'll always want you. I've always wanted you".

He heard her let out a gasp and she buried her face against his cloak. Fred heard a mumble of something unintelligible.

"Sorry, what was that," he asked nervously. He could feel his face heating up.

"I like you too," Katie murmured, looking anywhere but at Fred. She wasn't used to confessing her feelings- nonetheless to Fred. Katie was sort of reserved; she didn't share her complete thoughts often.

A massive grin erupted on Fred face. However it was quickly turned into his usual mischievous grin and he stepped up onto the table.

Fred cleared his throat, attracting everyone's attention. "I'd like to announce something to everyone! As most of you know tomorrow George and I will be leaving the school. I won't be here to watch all of you, so here's your one and only warning. Stay away from Katie boys, she's mine!"

"Fred," Katie hissed, "Get down!" She was bright red and trying to shield her face from the amused onlookers.

He did as he was told and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him grinning.

"You're mine now Katie," he whispered, kissing the top of her head lightly.

Katie smiled genuinely. "Fine just stop being a prat about it. I don't want to attract anymore attention to myself than necessary".

"Alright, as long as I can be _you're_ prat," Fred replied, grinning widely.

"Ok, you can be my prat," Katie said, resting her head against Fred's shoulder.

* * *

Cheesy ending I know. I expect I'll be getting some reviews about Fred standing on the table, bring 'em on! I wanted to do something very Fred-like. After a while of writing serious Fred I'm starting to miss the normally goofy Fred.

I think the thing I'm most happy with in this story is probably the fact that Fred's not heartbroken in this one! It's a follow up to two other drabbles I wrote (_Rebound _and _For A Friend_). You don't necessarily have to read them but it would be much appreciated if you did!

I noticed that this one is a lot longer than my normal drabbles. I guess this is a oneshot, not a drabble.

**Disclaimer: Jo Rowling owns everything Harry Potter.**


End file.
